


As the Days Go By

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, F/M, HEA, Happy May the Fourth, Long term spouses, Modern AU, Older Reylo, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, but it's not true, growing older, sexual difficulties, suspicion of infidelity, things change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Still in love after 26 years of marriage, the difficulties and challenges of getting older become obvious to Ben and Rey. How do they handle the fact that their sex life isn't what it used to be?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 44
Kudos: 155
Collections: The Silver Collection





	As the Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this one-shot about an older Ben and Rey. I wanted to show how a couple's sexuality and sex-life will change as they grow older, but with love and patience, a couple can navigate the changes and still lead a happy an fulfilling sex life.
> 
> I have to thank the amazing Izzy on Twitter (@mowsyling) for her amazing manip of an older Ben and Rey!
> 
> Hope you enjoy .
> 
> And May the Fourth be With You!

“Are you having an affair?”

Ben Solo dropped the book he was reading at the completely unexpected question. “What?”

Rey, his wife of twenty-six years, bit her lip and repeated herself. “I said, ‘are you having an affair?’”

Looking up at the woman he’d loved since the moment he saw her, Ben was incredulous. “Why would you ask me something like that? What would make you think I’m having an affair?”

Hazel eyes glistening with repressed tears, she replied, “because you never want to make love to me anymore.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey Solo sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

At fifty, she didn’t think she looked too bad. Sure, the years, and children, had taken an inevitable toll on her body but other than a few more wrinkles on her face, a bit of a pudgy belly and boobs that were succumbing to gravity, despite their smaller size, she could easily pass as a forty year old. She didn’t have the funds, nor the desire, to try to reverse the signs of ageing through cosmetic surgery.

She did try to work out every other day, as an antidote to her never ending love of food. The days of being able to eat everything under the sun and relying on her fast metabolism to burn it off had slowly been disappearing over the last few years, to her dismay.

Rey believed she was ageing gracefully, proud of the evidence of a life well-lived visible on her face and body. She thought she was still desirable. Wasn’t she?

Then why had it been months since Ben had touched her? Held her. Made love to her.

Thinking about her husband made her eyes well up.

Ben Solo. 

The love of her life. 

It had been 27 years since they’d met, 26 since they were married, and she still thought he was the sexiest, most handsome man she’d ever met. She fondly remembered how her heart skipped several beats when he entered the coffee shop she worked at while getting her degree in Education, dripping wet from the sudden summer storm.

His huge, well-built body, t-shirt clinging to a torso that made her mouth water, his damp black hair brushed back from his long, lean face that contained soulful eyes and the most kissable lips ever, had her stuttering as he placed his order. The sound of his voice when he asked her name made her spill the coffee all over the countertop, to her mortification.

Instead of commenting on her clumsiness, he had introduced himself as Ben and helped her mop up the liquid, brushing aside her apologies. Making another one, Rey hadn’t charged him, just stared longingly as he left, sad that she’d probably never see the man of her dreams again. 

Yet, the next day, Ben returned, and the day after that, and the day after that. Each time, they’d chat a little while she filled his order, admiring the way he filled out his suit. She learned that he worked for the local government office as an accountant and that he was ten years older than her. She told him about her studies, which were nearing their end and her dream to become a teacher.

A week after she first saw him, he finally asked her out and Rey embarrassed herself by accepting before he even finished his sentence.

One date led to another and after their third, he’d taken her home and had made her see stars when he’d made love to her for hours. 

After that night, they spent all their free time together. Ben had sat proudly in the audience when she graduated and during their celebratory dinner, had asked her to marry him.

Having grown up as an orphan in foster homes, Rey finally had a family for the first time. 

Their wedding had been small and intimate, Ben’s mother, Leia, beaming proudly as she watched them exchange vows and already asking when she could expect to be a grandmother.

Rey found a position as a third-grade teacher soon after graduation so they held off having children for a few years. Together, they had enjoyed travelling, Rey seeing places she’d only dreamed of, experiencing new things with her beloved husband.

Finally, four years after being married, Rey gave birth to their twins, Jacen and Jaina. Ben was a doting father, helping out as much as possible. Two years later, Han, named after his late grandfather, arrived, completing their family. Ben got a vasectomy so that Rey could stop taking birth control.

Their love life had continued to be as passionate as always, albeit less frequently, with the pressures of young children and work. There were many nights where sleep was the greatest aphrodisiac. As any parents with young children knew, they had to take the opportunity for intimacy where they could get it, remembering to lock the bedroom door after the first time little feet had pattered in at the worst possible time and the awkward questions that followed.

Whenever Leia had the children overnight, Ben and Rey made sure they made the most of it, spending hours naked and fucking each other senseless.

The years passed, with their ups and downs, and the children grew up. As their kids grew more independent, Rey and Ben found more time for each other again. He was now head of his department, with the resultant pressures, so he cherished the time he and Rey could unwind together.

Rey’s career had advanced as well, now a school principal. Her days, and some evenings, were busy but she was fulfilled and loved interacting with her little charges, wistfully remembering when her own children were younger.

When the twins had begun university they decided to move out into a place of their own, sharing with a friend. They were still in the same town, so more often than not, turned up for dinner, even though they’d moved out nearly three years ago. 

Han was in his second year at university and was spending more and more time with his girlfriend, so was often away from home. Rey could see him moving out soon.

A part of her mourned this new stage in their lives, the dreaded empty-nest syndrome, but she was happy they were doing what they wanted. The children all knew their parents were there if they were needed, and they were all still close.

The empty house did mean that Ben and Rey could fool around again without having to worry about keeping quiet or having to confine their amorous activities to the bedroom. 

Of course, neither were as lithe and nimble as they had been twenty-five years ago but they still managed to have fun. If anything, their sex life was even better in some ways, their familiarity with each other’ bodies allowing them to experiment with kinks that they wouldn’t have tried years earlier.

Then four months ago, Ben had his annual health check-up.

At sixty, Ben was still an annoyingly good-looking man. Rey always told him he was ageing like fine wine. He now wore glasses more often but they only made him look more distinguished and his salt and pepper hair was still full and luscious. There were more lines in his face and his body not as taut, but Rey still couldn’t get enough of him.

Ben had told her that his blood pressure was a little high so the doctor had prescribed a low dose of medication to help combat it. Otherwise, he was in tip-top shape, which Rey was grateful for. She didn’t even want to think about life without her beloved husband in it.

Yet, that’s when things changed.

They had gone to bed, the house empty, and it wasn’t long before they were naked, hands caressing the familiar territory of each other’s bodies. Rey had taken hold of his cock, pumping it the way she knew he liked but it would not harden. Even sucking on it didn’t get Ben erect.

“I’m sorry,” he’d groaned, pulling her off him. “I’m probably just tired.”

Rey kissed him. “It’s okay. It happens. Let’s get some sleep.” 

This had happened from time to time so Rey wasn’t too bothered. It was frustrating, yes, but neither of them were spring chickens any more so it was to be expected.

Then it happened again. And again. And Rey did start getting worried.

When she suggested he see the doctor again, Ben had argued that it wasn’t necessary. All his tests had been clear. He was probably just stressed and getting old. 

She tried to accept this but it was difficult. Rey’s sex drive had increased, not diminished, at her age. She often felt horny and she wanted her husband but she also recognised that he was ten years older than her. How would she feel when she was sixty?

Googling ‘erection problems’, Rey learned there were a myriad of reasons why men had erectile dysfunction, ageing being only one of them. 

Not wanting Ben to feel like she was blaming him, she didn’t insist on sex but still wanted to be held and cuddled, given affection, but even that wasn’t happening.

Ben began going to bed earlier than her and would be asleep by the time she followed. Or pretended to be, anyway. If Rey touched him in a suggestive way, Ben would pull away, sometimes subtly, sometimes not. 

Though she mourned the loss of his body, she mourned the loss of their intimacy more. 

After nearly four months of this, Rey was watching a television series where the husband was having an affair with a younger colleague and stopped sleeping with his wife, when the idea struck her. 

Was this why Ben didn’t want her anymore? 

Had he found someone younger, prettier, sexier than her? 

The idea made her gasp aloud with pain. Rey didn’t know what she would do if it was true. Over half her life had been spent with Ben and she still loved him desperately. If anything, she loved him more because that love was deeper, fuller, from the experiences they’d shared for over a quarter of a century.

She’d spoken with her best friend, Rose, about it and Rose had rubbished the idea.

“Ben would sooner cut off his hand than cheat on you, Rey,” she’d insisted. “You need to talk to him. Find out what’s going on, and do something about it. You two are the literal definition of an old married couple. In a good way.”

It had taken a couple more weeks, Rey watching him closely for any signs or clues that he was being unfaithful.

When she couldn’t take the uncertainty any more, she had gathered her courage and walked to family room, where Ben sat reading in his favourite chair.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_“Are you having an affair?”_

It took Ben a few moments to digest that these words had come out of his beloved wife’s mouth. Even after being repeated, he couldn’t believe that Rey could ever think that of him.

“Of _course_ I’m not having an affair,” he spluttered in shock. “I can’t believe you would think I’d ever do that to you, Rey.” His voice grew husky with hurt.

A tear slipped down her face, still so beautiful to him, even after all these years. “You never want to make love to me. You don’t hold or kiss me anymore,” she replied, her voice laced with pain. “What am I supposed to think?”

“I’d never do that, Rey. I love you.”

“Then what is it? Am I not attractive anymore? Does my body disgust you? I know I’m not twenty-five anymore but I didn’t think I was that bad.” She covered her eyes as she broke down.

Ben couldn’t take seeing her like this and stood up, pulling Rey into his arms, rocking her against him as he kicked himself for ever letting her think that she was anything less than the stunning woman he’d loved for so long that he couldn’t imagine life without her.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he crooned into her hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I made you feel that way. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much. You're everything to me.”

He let her cry it out before pulling back and looking into her tear-streaked face, eyes red and puffy and still beautiful beyond belief to him. Holding her face, his thumbs brushed away her tears before leaning down to kiss her tenderly, wanting to convey his remorse for the way he’d been acting.

“You are, and have been, from the moment I saw you in that coffee shop, the most radiant, gorgeous, amazing woman I’ve ever known. I couldn’t begin to describe what I feel for you, what you mean to me. I could never look at another woman when all I have ever seen is you. I will still think that when you are wrinkled like a little old raisin,” he grinned affectionately at her.

Rey gave him a watery smile. “Then why?”

Sighing, Ben sat down, pulling her on to his lap. “I was embarrassed…and ashamed,” he admitted in a shaky voice.

Frowning, Rey looked at. “Ashamed? Of what?”

“Of letting you down. Of not satisfying you.” When she didn’t say anything, he continued. “I’ve always been proud of giving you pleasure in bed. Knowing that I left you satisfied each time. Even when we had to have quickies before the kids found us, I could always make you come. The first time I couldn’t get hard, I didn’t worry too much. It’s happened before so it was okay. But then it happened again, and again. And I could see the frustration on your face.”

“I was a bit frustrated but I never wanted you to stop,” protested Rey.

“I know, but it really struck a blow to my pride that I was no longer able to satisfy my wife. I thought, that rather than get us both worked up and leave us hanging, it was best not to start anything at all. I was afraid you’d feel I was less of a man.”

“You could have still held me. Kissed me. Used your mouth and hands, like you've often done.”

Ben nodded and sighed. “I know, but you know that just touching you gets me worked up. I have trouble holding you and not wanting more and I hated that I couldn't see it through. That my body's failing me...and you. I’m sorry. I feel so awful. I hurt you.” He buried his face in her shoulder, near tears himself.

Stroking his hair, Rey felt her spirits rise. Her biggest fear was unfounded and they could work on the rest. “Ssh, my love. You will never be less of a man to me, even if we never have sex again. As long as you still love me, I can take anything else.”

“I really want to have sex with you,” he groaned. “I love that part of our lives. I don’t want to lose it.”

“Then let’s go see Dr Holdo together. Find out why and what we can do,” she suggested. He nodded. “In the meantime, please don’t stop giving me your affection. I couldn’t bear that.”

Raising his head, Ben cupped her face. “I’ll never stop loving you. Not to my dying breath, and even after that.”

Kissing him tenderly, Rey pressed her forehead to his and looked deeply into the eyes she’d been in love with for so long. “Ditto.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“The blood pressure medication is most likely the cause of your erectile dysfunction,” advised Dr Amilyn Holdo. “It’s a relatively low dosage so your body was not used to it, causing the problem. It should settle down but it will still happen from time to time. If the dosage gets raised, the problem will be worse.”

“So Ben should be able to maintain an erection for the most part?” asked Rey, holding her husband’s hand.

Amilyn nodded. “If you are stressed or tired, then it’s more likely to happen, so I would suggest you ‘plan’ your intimate moments. Build the anticipation. Tease each other and make it something to look forward to. I can also prescribe medication to help you but I would suggest you don’t use it all the time due to side-effects. Plus, you need to allow a few hours for it to kick in so it’s not the best for spontaneity,” she smiled.

Dr Holdo had been their doctor for so long, that she was a friend and they felt comfortable discussing their sexual performance difficulties with her. 

“Besides,” she continued, “you are both smart people. You know there are many more ways to reach sexual pleasure than just a functioning penis. I suggest you two start getting creative and do some research. There are a whole gamut of sex toys out there that can only add to the fun.”

Rey and Ben smiled at each other. 

They both knew this was just another change in their lives, a result of the passing of time, but they would do what they’d always done. 

Face it together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

That night, they lay in bed looking at sex toys on her tablet. 

“Goodness! How do you even use that?” giggled Rey as she tilted the tablet.

“That one just looks scary,” replied Ben.

“Hmm, this one looks good,” she said as they scrolled though.

“My dick is bigger than that,” he snorted.

“It is,” crooned Rey, kissing him passionately. “I’ve been spoiled.”

In the end, they purchased a vibrator, a cock-ring, lube and even a butt-plug, at Rey’s suggestion. It was something that she wanted to explore and the excitement in Ben’s eyes told her he wasn’t averse to experimenting with her. They would purchase other toys when something caught their eye.

Turning off the tablet, Rey saw the lustful look in her husband’s eyes. Putting it aside, she eagerly returned the kiss Ben sought, their passion rising quickly, as it usually did.

“Let me make you feel good,” pleaded Ben as he kissed down her throat, one hand reaching under her nightie to caress and tease her breast. “I don’t know, or care, if I can get hard but I want to pleasure you.”

“Mmm, yes please,” she moaned as he nipped at throat. “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too,” he replied. “I’ll never neglect you again.”

Pushing down the straps, he bared her breasts to his gaze. Even though he knew each bump, each freckle, intimately, he never failed to get aroused by them. Cupping one, he took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking roughly, the way he knew she liked as he pinched the other one, enjoying her gasps of pleasure.

“Love these tits. Always have,” he murmured, moving to the other breast, licking the underside before soothing the taut tip with his tongue.

Letting it go, he kissed her again as his hand stroked the soft skin of her thigh, pushing up the material as his hand rose higher, until her silky underwear was exposed. Sitting up, he took off the nightie, tossing it to the end of the bed then gazed down at her naked body.

“I love your body so much,” he told her tenderly, his eyes roaming over all the imperfections that signified the changes in her life.

“Even though it’s not the same as the body of the girl you married?” she replied, a thread of uncertainty still lacing her voice.

Ben looked at her, needing to reassure her. “Even more so, sweetheart.” He tenderly caressed the faint lines that crossed the skin of her belly, softer now with age. “This body has given me the greatest pleasure I’ve ever known. It’s given me our children, our family. It’s given me love. I wouldn’t trade your body for your twenty year old one for all the gold in the world. Every day with you is an honour. I want us to be that little old couple that still holds hands at the shops, still in love after fifty years.”

Rey’s eyes were glassy with emotion. “Let’s make that our goal.”

Nodding, Ben bent down and tenderly kissed her belly. “I love you.” He kissed every inch of her stomach, murmuring the words with each one. Pulling off her undies, Ben kissed down to her sex. He could picture her in his sleep, knew every crevice and bump. Knew how she smelled, how she tasted. Knew how she liked to be touched, licked, kissed and sucked. And yet, he never grew tired of it. Never would. Even when they no longer did this, he would have his treasured memories.

Placing her thighs on his shoulders, Ben licked a stripe through her folds, glistening with arousal, moaning at her familiar taste. Starting slow, the way she liked, he licked up and down, listening to her rapid breathing as her arousal grew. He nibbled each lower lip with his mouth before reaching her swollen clit. Pushing back the hood with his tongue, he suckled it into his mouth, her gasps of pleasure sending chills through him

“Yes! Oh god, Ben!”

Alternating sucking and licking her clit, her arousal poured out of her as her chest heaved with her impending orgasm. Her hands were gripping his hair, which he loved. Knowing exactly what would push her over the edge, he pushed three fingers into her, delighting at her tightness. Rey’s adherence to doing her Kegel exercises had definitely paid off.

Rubbing along her front wall, he instantly found her little pleasure spot, a familiar friend by now, and stroked it rapidly.

“ _Oh…oh…ooh..fuck_!” she yelled.

With a sharp bite to to her clit as he pressed against her g-spot, Rey climaxed around his fingers, her thighs shaking. He kept stroking and sucking, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible, his fingers getting soaked with her cum.

Panting harshly, she let go of his hair, his signal to pull back. “That was beautiful,” he crooned against her thigh, still quivering from pleasure.

“Come here,” she commanded. 

Moving up her body, she cradled him within her thighs. Now that they were open with each other and knowing that she wouldn’t be disappointed, seemed to have released the pressure and as a result he was hard for the first time in months. Elated, he rubbed his erection, still in his sleep pants, against her soaked sex.

“Mmm, you’re hard,” she panted with a smile, rolling her hips.

“I don’t know if it’ll last,” he replied, rutting into her, his eyes rolling in pleasure.

“Doesn’t matter. Just put it in. I want to feel you inside me again,” she pleaded.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity while it arose, pun intended, they both pushed his pants down low enough for his erection to spring free. Rey crooned as she took him in her hands. “I’ve missed you.”

Chuckling, he grit his teeth before moving into place, coating himself with her arousal. Kissing her deeply, he pushed inside, slowly, savouring the feel of her again. How he’d missed the feel of his wife around him like this! When she gripped him with her inner walls, he groaned against her throat.

“So good,” she gasped. “I love you so much.”

Ben could feel his balls tightening and knew he wouldn’t last long. He would have to work on his stamina again, and there would be times when they’d have to use other methods to pleasure each other, but for now, he was inside Rey and she would not judge him. Besides, he could always bring her to climax afterwards.

With a shout, he began rocking into her, her slick walls moulding and re-moulding themselves around his cock. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, baby!”

“Do it,” she encouraged him. “I want to feel your cum inside me again.” 

Thrusting into her three more times, Ben threw his head back as a tidal wave of pleasure washed over him as he released himself into her beloved body. Shaking from head to toe, he kissed her deeply as he came down from his high.

Staying inside her for as long as he could, he carefully rolled them over so he didn’t squash her and held her tightly.

“Love you,” she murmured into his chest.

“I adore you,” he replied. “You’re my one and only.”

“Always?”

“Always.” 


End file.
